War is hell and love is heaven
by Lycanboy666
Summary: How far will anybody go to save the ones they love, in Timothy McGee's case 'anything' when Timothy McGee puts himself in Ziva's place when she is fatally wounded, how far will Ziva go to save the one she loves the most. (violence, Language and possible sex)
1. fatal day

War is hell, Love is heaven

(Ok another McGiva fic... got writers block coming on previous story so be a while till that clears, here's something for you to read… hope you enjoy)

Chapter 1- Fatal day:

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee slowly made their way around the warehouse, their SIG SAUGER'S held tight in their hands as they cleared their area, the Warehouse was a front for trafficking drugs through the nearby naval ship yard by a naval sailor, Vance watched from MTAC as Gibbs co-ordinated with his team to be prepared for when they breach, Tim and Gibbs went in the front while Tony and Ziva went through the back.

The gunfight only lasted a minute and when the silence fell they all let their guards down except Gibbs, his gut was telling him there was somebody left and he was right, an armed bad guy took up his aim and fired, Gibbs turned and fired 2 rounds into the enemies chest.

Tim turned his head towards the enemies target and his heart stopped "ZIVA!" he yelled running to her side as soon as he saw the blood pooling around her.

"H-h-h-h-hurts" she gasped for air as Tim pressed firmly on her wound to slow the bleeding.

"Shhh its ok… you're going to be fine" Tim tried to assure her but he knew she was not going to make it.

She gave a choked and bloodied chuckle "L-l-liar" she teased.

"Ambulance is on its way" Gibbs informed them, Ziva held Tim's hands as blood spilled from her mouth.

"Bet you wouldn't want to kiss me now huh?" Ziva teared up as she teased Tim.

"How'd you?" Tim asked thinking he kept his feelings for her a secret.

"I could see the way you look at me" she coughed up more blood.

Tim shrugged embarrassed "Sorry" he thought she hated him.

"Don't be… I love you too" she gasped out placing a gentle hand on his cheek caressingly.

Tim smiled and leaned in close he pressed a kiss to her bloodied lips, Ziva let a tear slip from her eyes, she had never thought he would do it but she was wrong.

Gibbs smiled at the sight before him as Tony watched shocked at what had transpired before his eyes but he was not going to stop it either, unless he wanted the Gibbs slap to the head… the sound of the approaching ambulance sounded like music to McGee's ears "Just hold on Ziva" he held her hand tight as the ambulance approached, Ziva's eyes began to close slowly as McGee began to plead "Please, stay with me!" Ziva was falling into darkness "Ziva please!" he was beginning to panic.

Gibbs gripped the young agent tight and pulled him back as the paramedics went to work.

Tim was trying to break free of Gibbs grasp but he could not move as he watched the paramedics tried to resuscitate Ziva… they continued to give her CPR before they had gotten a pulse back from her.

Tim was relieved they had brought her back to him but he was still concerned that Ziva was not going to make it due to the trauma of the gunshot wound.

Bethesda hospital:

Tim sat with Ziva for hours, he could not move as he watched her laying on the bed before him, completely vulnerable.

Gibbs and the others were watching from the glass at the agents, the doctors didn't hold out much hope, Ziva had slipped into a coma after losing too much blood, the blood transfusion had no effect upon Ziva's condition.

Tim had one way of stopping her from dying, he had researched for something he was going to right before: Summoning death.

(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… 2nd chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666.


	2. Death's deal

(Chapter 3 incoming as soon as possible… please enjoy chapter 2)

Deaths Deal:

Tim's apartment:

Tim had picked up everything he needed for the ritual and he got to work, the team stood by Ziva's side as she began to weaken, Tim was running out of time.

Tim sat in the centre of the symbols on the floor and began to incant the spell as, drawing a blade across his wrist… blood slid down from the wound and into the bowl. Tim finished the incantation and a soft breeze blew against him but the windows were not open, they were closed and locked away, the doors were bolted… Tim began to feel dizzy and soon he fell onto his back falling into darkness.

It was a mere second for Tim to find himself somewhere new, it was an old office workstation where a young woman sat before him staring at him, the room was gloomy and dark, the only illumination was the candle flickering on the desk before him.

"Welcome" she greeted, the hood of her robe was up over her head but it failed to hide the sight her pale skin and dark brown hair.

"Where am it?" Tim asked unclear of the situation.

"The offices of the reapers" she replied standing from her seat and walked over to her bookcase in the rear of the room.

"Reaper huh… whoa" Tim was surprised.

"What… not what you were expecting?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, I thought death was supposed to have curved knives, and skeleton bodies" Tim laughed.

"Humans… you're lore's get more wrong than right" the reaper shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look "I know why you're here"

"Ziva" Tim answered with a nod as the reaper nodded back.

"It's her time, she must die" The reaper flipped through her book.

"Please, not yet" Tim pleaded.

The reaper sighed to herself "Tim, the world is in state of balance, somebody must take her place in order to keep the balance"

Tim felt like he was in between a rock and a hard place until the craziest idea popped into his head "Take me instead"

The reaper looked to him as if he was crazy, she was not far off the truth considering this stupid plan "You've got to be kidding me"

"Nope" Tim said with more conviction than ever before seen.

"Tim… if you take her place, you won't be going up" she warned.

"I don't give a fuck" Tim snarled out.

The reaper sighed and shook her head "You're one crazy son of a bitch… but you're a good man"

Tim nodded his head "I'll give you till 12 midnight" the reaper said as she stroked her own hair softly "then I'll come and take you"

Tim nodded his head before he found himself back inside his room, the reaper had sent him back and his wrist was healed up… the clock read 6:30pm meaning he had a few hours remaining, and he was going to make it count, grabbing his jacket he headed back to Bethesda hospital for one person… Ziva.

He wanted too spend his last moments with her.

(Working on chapter 3 as soon as I am able… which means right now)

Lycanboy666


	3. final hours

(Thanks to all the followers of this and my previous McGiva stories… and I hope you will continue to enjoy this and my future stories)

Final hours:

Bethesda Hospital:

Tim arrived at the hospital to the good news of Ziva's miraculous recovery from her coma, her wound was healing nicely and her pulse was stronger than ever… the doctors were baffled by this miracle as was the rest of the team, except for one person who knew what had happened, Timothy had taken her place to die and he was happy to do it for her.

Ziva smiled at the sight of Tim entering the room to see her sitting comfortably.

"Hey Ziva" he greeted "you gave us quite a scare"

Ziva smiled cheekily "Sorry… I'll be sure to be careful next time"

"Don't joke about that Ziva" Tim said, his voice breaking.

Ziva pulled him into a gentle kiss "No joking now… I'm not going anywhere just yet"

Tim smiled… he would have said the same but he couldn't take saying that only to die in a few hours' time.

Tim stayed by her side for those final hours of his life, he was feeling weaker as the time passed by slowly, Ziva could not see how weak he was as the room drifted into silence, they spoke about their new love and a potential relationship brewing between them, Tim knew he had to say something but he could not, the hours were nearly up.

The final minutes were approaching and Tim decided it was time to leave her in the hospital for her rest, he leaned in close and kissed her softly "I love you Ziva" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back and kissed back deeply before slipping into a deep sleep.

Tim waited for her to sleep before whispering into her ear "Be safe, Be happy, Stay strong and I'll forever have you're back"

When Tim arrived home his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he was scared as hell but he refused to sneak out of the deal he made with the reaper in question. He stripped out of his clothes and changed into his bed clothes before climbing into bed, he knew the reaper was waiting and he was not going to disappoint her… taking one last look at the window he closed his eyes with a smile knowing he was doing what was right.

The Death world:

When Tim opened his eyes he gulped down the bile at the sight before him, he was surrounded by nothing but a dessert… the clouds thundered like a howling of souls being tortured, in the distance was a small silhouette of a castle, on the ground before him was a metal device that looked like a futuristic rifle, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

Tim smirked "You know for a reaper you could at least give a man a fair warning at when their being reaped"

The reaper smiled and brushed her hair softly "Where is the fun in that" she replied.

"Where are we?" Tim asked softly.

"Hell" she answered simply

Tim looked at her incredulously "You were going to send Ziva here" Tim couldn't believe it.

"I have no choice, orders are orders" she replied defensively.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because of her actions in the past, Tim… Before Ziva became the woman she is now, she was something completely different back then, Mossad turned her into a cold blooded killer" The reaper walked towards Tim "Now you're here in her place"

Tim felt better at that thought so he scanned his area "So this is hell" he looked around.

"Yeah" she replied sadly.

"I expected it to be all… flames and torture" he said trying to relieve the tension.

The reaper gulped as she nodded her head "It is… this is just how they play first"

"Play?" Tim asked.

"This place is used to toy with their new souls" she started "They force the souls to run before dragging them to torture and flames of the underworld"

Tim understood the rules before looking to the rifle on the ground "And fight" Tim pointed to the futuristic device.

The reaper smirked "You're meant to be unarmed… but I like you, any man who got the guts to sell his life for the woman, does not belong here" she past him the rifle "This rifle is 500 years into your future, it holds 2 functions" she started to demonstrate "1: it forms as a laser rifle, it also fire's 200 mega joules of a rail gun, 2: It switches to a sword for close combat"

"So I fight till my ammo goes" Tim nods his head taking the rifle.

"Haha that's the best bit, the ammo is infinite, rechargeable power pack, just hit the red button to reload" she points to the east and looks to Tim with determination "You run, Run as fast as you can and don't stop, there is a safe border between heaven and hell where no demon or angel can cross, you'll be safe" she looked up at the sky and gulped the bile back "Timmy… Run" she whispered.

Tim followed her gaze to the sky and gripped the laser rifle tight when he saw the hundreds, thousands of flying demons in the distance.

"TIM!" the reaper yelled "RUN!" she screamed and Tim took her advice as he ran as fast as he could.

"Remember, stick to the route i told you, and don't head north!" she shouted to his retreating figure "That's lusts territory!" and with that he was gone.

The reaper stood their alone "Good luck… you crazy son of a bitch" she smirked before fading back to her office to file the report.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666

Next time on Ncis:


	4. Truth and answers

(Here you go… enjoy)

Truths and answers:

Ziva waited for hours for Tim to show up the next morning, Gibbs and Tony went to check on Timothy when she began to worry… something inside her gut was telling her something was wrong with him when he visited her the previous night.

Tony and Gibbs were standing outside Tim's apartment, the sound of Jethro barking caused them to be worried… Gibbs was beginning to lose his patience so he slowly drew his SIG SAUGER and with one mighty kick, the door flew open.

Tony followed Gibbs in as they cleared the main room first before they entered headed to Tim's room, what they saw made their hearts stop… There laying before them on the bed was a dead McGee, his eyes closed, he looked peaceful.

Ziva was waiting patiently but her patience was dwindling, her cell phone was clutched firmly in her hand as she waited for Gibbs to call her.

The call didn't take long as Ziva heard the news from Gibbs about McGee dying in his sleep, it made no sense to her… he was not ill and he was not injured, she was hysterical as she tried to break free of the doctors and nurses holding her down, before feeling a wave of unconsciousness slip around her like a blanket.

Talk with the Reaper:

Ziva woke to a dark office, before her stood the sight of a young woman wearing a robe and a hood over her head.

"Hello" Ziva said shakily.

"Welcome Miss David" The reaper replied.

"Why am I here?" Ziva asked "You here to kill me?" she didn't care what happened now.

"No… I'm here to discuss a mutual friend" the reaper replied.

Ziva looked confused to the reaper.

"Timothy McGee" the reaper sat at her desk.

Ziva's anger flared "Were you the one who killed him?"

"That would be you" the reaper snarled.

Ziva looked stumped to the reaper "What are you talking about?" she stalked to the desk like an animal with its prey "I'd never kill the man I love" she said with more conviction.

"Exactly… Love, it's the strongest emotion… makes you do crazy things like faking your death…. Taking a bullet… making a deal with a reaper to go to hell instead of the woman you love" the reaper smirked as the truth hit Ziva hard.

"Tim did what?" she whispered not believing what she just heard.

"Tim made a deal with me to take his soul instead of yours, you were meant to die from that bullet wound" the reaper informed.

"Why did you do that?" Ziva snarled "Why let him make that deal?"

The reaper raised her eye brows "because I couldn't let him make a deal with another reaper besides I need the mileage" the reaper giggled.

"Bring him back" Ziva clenched her hands into fists "Bring him back!" she shrieked.

"I can't… it's too late" the reaper replied.

"No" Ziva fell to her knees whimpering.

"Do you want to see him?" she asked and Ziva nodded in reply.

The reaper began to form a spell circle up in her office in a flash, and soon she began to chant the spell.

Ziva watched curiously as the reaper worked, slowly a bright red orb flowed to life in the centre, on it was Timothy: he was fighting for his very soul against the demons on his tail.

Ziva looked to the reaper "What can I do for him?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing… All we can do is hope Tim gets to the border between heaven and hell" She shrugged.

Ziva was not going to back down easily and the reaper knew it "Ziva… if you try, you'll anger the gods: they'll send the wrath of heaven into hell" The reaper had a slight smirk on her face and Ziva understood the message loud and clear.

"And how does a woman summon an angel to take her to see the gods?" Ziva asked.

She smiled "There is a spell you can use, everything you can use is in Timothy's apartment"

Ziva smiled "Thanks for your time" and with that Ziva found herself back in the hospital.

(Sorry it took so long)

Lycanboy666


	5. The power of angels

(Here is Chapter 5, I'm sorry it took such a long time but I forgot all about this story when I started the others… please enjoy)

Chapter 5:

Ziva arrived home 3 days later and soon she grabbed her beg and began to place different pieces all over the living area of her apartment before performing the ritual, she had no idea what was about to her or the angel she was about to meet but she continued to perform it with one goal in mind, get McGee back home then kick his ass.

Hell:

Tim opened fire on the enclosing demons coming towards him, he spent his time running with the occasional cover fire to knock them back so he can continue to run like hell but he was nowhere near the safe zone and he was in need of a severe drink, turning once more to provide himself with cover fire he slipped and rolled down an embankment landing face first in the dirt.

A demon laughed and landed in front of him before morphing into the face of somebody McGee hoped he never see again… Ari Haswari.

Ziva:

Ziva performed the ritual perfectly and soon the room was engulfed in white and before her stood an angel, not just any angel though… Kate Todd, her wings folding back behind her as she looked over Ziva curiously before smiling "You must be Ziva" she held a hand out to the Mossad officer and shook hands.

"Caitlin Todd" Ziva replied knowing who the woman before her was.

"Now why would you summon an angel?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"I need to speak to the gods" Ziva replied and Caitlin looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you crazy?" Caitlin asked unable to form any other words.

"It's the only choice I have" Ziva replied as a tear slid from her eyes.

"What's happened?" Caitlin asked and Ziva began to rerun through the events leading them to this point they have come too.

"Oh Boy" Caitlin looked worried and became paler "Tim you idiot"

"Can you get me to heaven?" Ziva asked and Caitlin shook her head "the gods won't wage war with hell for 1 innocent soul" she stated then she smiled "But I have a way to get you into hell" she pulled a pulsing white light from her pocket and held it out to Ziva "This is the power of the angels… it'll last a few minutes but it'll get you both there and back"

Ziva looked away "It won't work with me… I've killed a lot of people in my past"

"Which is why it's for Tim… give this to him once you get there" Ziva nodded her head as she began to fall through the darkness and silence.

Hell:

Tim switched his gun to his sword "Can't say I'm surprised that you're down here" Tim said clenching his sword tight.

"What can I say… my father made me a demon long ago" Ari replied with a smirk as he looked up at the hill and McGee turned around coming face to face with thousands of demons snarling readying themselves to rip him to shreds.

Ziva landed not far away from them and began to run like hell to where her insides were telling her to go, she needed to get there fast as possible before the power of the angels faded away.

As the demons advanced McGee switched back to his gun and opened fire upon them but soon they were on him, Ziva heard his cries of agony as they ripped him apart, as Ziva arrived she was greeted by the sight of Ari and his following demons on top of McGee ripping him apart, his bloodied hand reaching out from under the piled on demons.

Rearing her arm back she threw the power of the angels straight at the pile and it landed in McGee's outstretched hand and everything went silent… Ziva was beginning to think she was too late but then all of a sudden a bright light shined bright from under the pile and with a mighty explosion the demons were thrown from the pile and standing before them all was McGee, his angel wings outstretched wide, pure silver armour attached to his body and a bright electric sword attached to his waist.

"oh… my… huh" Ziva was speechless and mouth hanging open in awe as his eyes found hers giving her a bright smile before looking to Ari "you're going down" he said before advancing towards his target, Ari drew his hell fire sword as McGee drew his lightning sword and soon the 2 clashed heavily.

Now the ultimate fight was underway.

(Here you go… next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
